The Choices In Life We Make
by Novels-MyWrittenSaviours
Summary: Mana and Yami are best friends, practically brother and sister, until on her 16th birthday things start to change as they begin to see each other than more than just friends and come to understand the love that they hold for the other. Un a where of the consequences that they will inflict on themselves and others. (Romance is also apart of the Genre)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.**

**Author's Note: Here is the first chapter, hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

_It was a warm autumn's afternoon and orange leaves fell from their braches; dancing in the small breeze, as two kids swung on the swings in the park just mere metres away. _

"_Mana are you ok, you haven't really talked much?" a boy with narrow amethyst eyes and tri-coloured hair asked the girl next to him._

_Sitting in her still swing, her brown locks covering her face she mutter her reply._

"_Yami were going to be best friends forever right?" she asked, not looking at the boy._

"_Of course we are Mana. Why would you think otherwise?" _

"_Well Mahad was telling me the other day, that when you go to high school to be prepared for things to change" she informed._

"_Why would he say that" Yami asked confused._

"_Well he said that while you're in high school and I'm still in primary school, you will make new friends and won't have time for me anymore" she said sadly at the thought of her losing her best friend._

"_That's not going to happen. I promise you Mana, we will be best friends forever and I will always be there for you. No matter what. Ok" he said as he reached out to take her hand and lightly squeeze it._

_She turned to face the boy after hearing his promise to her and smiled brightly at him. Happy to be keeping her best friend. No matter what._

He remembered that memory as if it were yesterday and true to his promise, Mana and he remained best friends.

Even though there was an issue or two in the early years of high school.

_It was a new year of high school and Yami's second year. He was standing with his friends; Joey, Ryou, Tristian and his brother; Yugi in the area that they sat in, talking about their vacation and what they got up to, when they weren't hanging out together. Ryou was talking about his trip to England when he went to visit his family, when Yami felt a small force knock into his back. Turning to look over his shoulder, he saw brown wild hair flowing in every direction. Not even needing to see the person's face to know who it was, he smiled._

"_I see you found me Mana" he said while laughing lightly_

_Mana looked up smiling at Yami before letting go of him, only for Yami to bring her back in for another hug._

_It was only after she left did he endure a conflict from his friends Joey and Tristian, about not wanting Mana around. They never gave her or themselves a chance to get to no one another. Joey and Tristan thought that because Mana annoyed them the first time that all meet, then she would continue to annoy them and they would never grow to like or accept her. _

_Ryou being the sweet guy that he is was automatically fine and had no problem against Mana hanging out with them._

_Yugi argued with them on behalf of Mana, but it wasn't until Yami said that he wouldn't stop seeing her and if they could not accept it then he would leave._

_After Yami's ultimatum Joey and Tristan decided to give Mana a chance and to try to get to know her. In time Joey and Tristan warmed up and accepted Mana and they even become good friends with her. It also helped that Mana and Joey's little sister; Serenity became close friends, since they were in the same year and almost the same classes._

Now here Yami stood years later, waiting to celebrate her 16th birthday with her friends.

He stood on the foot path waiting for the others the climb out of his Black 2007 model Subaru Impreza WRX sti. Yugi was helping his girlfriend Tea out by opening the car door and offering her his hand. While Emma; Yami's girlfriend of 8 months, was retrieving the large white boxed present she bought for Mana.

Once everyone was out and the car locked they were starting to make their way up to the house, when a familiar Blue 2004 model Honda Civic hatchback pulled up alongside them. The doors of the car opened to reveal Joey and Serenity.

All gathering together they then reassumed their walk up towards the house for Mana's party.

It was not long after knocking on the door that Mahad; Mana's older brother answered. Smiling upon seeing them at the door he stepped aside to allow them in.

"Welcome everyone, so glad you could make it" Mahad said happily.

Everyone returned their own smile and greeting to Mahad, but before anyone could say anything else Joey cut in.

"So Mahad buddy, the food ready?"

Everyone just look at Joey in disbelieve, shaking his head Mahad answered.

"It's outside"

"Great, see you all out there" Joey called as he rushed for the doors that lead outside.

"So Mahad, where is the birthday girl? Outside mingling already?" Emma asked getting them back on topic.

Mahad just snorted "That would be the day, Mana ready on time. No she upstairs getting ready, I think she only just got out of the shower.

"Great I'm just in time" Emma said smiling as she made her way towards the stairs, with the present still in hand.

Serenity was right on Emma's heels carrying a small olive green box of her own, while Yugi and Tea made their way outside to find Joey and make sure he wasn't eating all the food. Leaving Mahad and Yami alone.

"So how is she doing?" Yami asked quietly.

Not needing to be elaborated as to what Yami was referring to Mahad sighed sadly before answering.

"She was upset this morning, but cheered up after a while. She will be much better when she sees you, thank you so much for coming Yami"

"You kidding Mahad it's my pleasure, I wouldn't miss this for the world" he said cheerfully.

It has been Three and a half years since the car accident that had killed Mr and Mrs Hastings; Mahad and Mana's parents, with no know relatives and a small battle Mahad was granted as Mana's legal guardian as he was almost 19 and of legal age; 18 begin the start of the legal age. Though there was some doubts as to whether Mahad could do it; support both himself and Mana at such a young age. So as a precaution they sent some case workers to check up on them at the beginning. Just to make sure everything was going well and that they did not have to intervene and take Mana away, placing her somewhere else; separating the two siblings.

Every year since, it had been difficult for Mana to celebrate her birthday without her parents there, since they were killed a little before her birthday. But Yami was always there for her, helping her fight on and become the strong woman that she has become.

Sending Mahad a smile, Yami made his way out to the back, in-search of his friends. Entering through the doors Yami saw his friends and recognised an addition to the group; Ryou.

'_He must of arrived before we did' _Yami thought to himself.

**Yami's POV**

I wasn't far into my conversation with Yugi and Ryou, when I felt an arm entwine with mine. Looking down I was met with Emma's dark Blue eyes. A small smile graced her face as she stared back up at me. Her blonde hair that had a dark Blue streak through it on the left side that matched perfectly with her eye colour that was pulled up into a pony tail, brushed against my arm tickling it slightly.

I returned her smile before resuming back to the conversation I was having.

It wasn't long before Joey joined us, his face stuffed with food.

"So guys what took you so long" Joey asked spraying food everywhere.

"Weren't you ever taught to not speak with your mouth full Joey" I heard Tea snap, her eyes glaring at Joey as she wiped grumps off of herself.

"Sorry, but really what took you guys so long to get out here?"

"Joey not all of us came here for the food" my brother say amusingly.

I held back a laugh that was trying to get out as I saw Joey pout, while mumbling under his breath.

"Joey I was here before you, didn't you see me earlier when I was waving at you?" Ryou quietly asked

"Nah I didn't, sorry Ryou" Joey said apologetic

"Probably too caught up in eating the food" I heard Emma mumble.

"Well Joey, Serenity and Emma went and saw Mana, Yugi and Tea weren't too far behind you and I was talking to Mahad" I informed Joey, before Tea or anyone else had another go at Joey.

"Aw ok, so what did you and Serenity get up to with Mana, Emma?" Joey inquired.

"Well Joey we went and gave her, our presents" Emma replied.

"What you two couldn't put them in the pile with the rest?" Joey asked.

"We could of, but my present is more of a give to the birthday girl before the party"

We all looked at Emma confused.

"Don't worry you all will see" Emma said grinning.

"Ok, well what did you get her Yug?" Joey asked looking at my brother.

"Well Joey, Tea and I are going together in our gift and we got her a photo album" Yugi started to say, when Tea took over finishing the sentence.

"Yeah there is already some photos in there just pictures of us, her friends and there is room for more, so she will be able to put pictures of her family in it" Tea said smiling.

I couldn't help but smile as well, Tea and Yugi had put a lot of thought and work it to the present and I knew Mana would love it.

After losing her parents, all that Mana and Mahad left were photos and the memory of them.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Joey.

"Did you and Emma share a gift as well Yami?"

I was about to reply when Emma cut in.

"No he went and got his own gift for her"

I could have sworn distastes was in her voice. I just shrugged it off. I was used to it, Emma at times was not fond of Mana. I only knew this because Emma told Tea, who told Yugi, who told me. Apparently Emma felt threaten by Mana sometimes, believing that there was more than friendship between us. Or whatever. How she could think that I never knew, but I would always reassure her.

"What did you get her than?"

"Patience Joey you will just have to wait and see like everyone else" I said smirking.

"Aww come on, Emma knows"

"Actually Joey I don't, he wouldn't tell me" I heard Emma say.

"Well what did you get her Joey?" Tea asked smugly.

"It's… um it's a surprise" he said hesitantly.

I shook my head while Tea rolled her eyes

"What at least I came, you don't see Tristan here do you?" Joey said defensively

I was about to cut in; to remind Joey that Tristan would have been here if he didn't have to babysit, when Mahad called for our attention.

"Now the moment we have all been waiting for, ladies and gentlemen please put your hands together for a very warm welcome for our guest of honour, Mana!" Mahad said before cheering and clapping with the rest of us.

He had grown so proud of Mana. To go through what they did and to come out as this cheerful, bubbly, spirited girl.

Though not anymore was she a girl, but a young woman.

And man was I right about that, stepping through the doors was not this gangly, awkward girl I knew as my best friend. But a young and very beautiful woman.

Mana' hair was pinned up and pulled to the back, with some of her strands cascading freely down past her shoulders, she had makeup lightly applied; Mana was never fussed on makeup and honestly she didn't need it. Which most girls envied her for.

She wore a purple sleeveless dress, diamantes, gems, crystal things; whatever they were called, covered the top of the dress that was concealing her breast. At her waist was a silver belt, then followed by layers upon layers that made up the skirted part. Each layer was shorter than the last, as the material continued to flow down to her knees. With silver shoes to match. 'Ahh I spend way too much time with Emma on her shopping trip, if I'm picking up as to whether shoes match the outfit'.

"Wow Mana looks like a totally different person" I barely heard Yugi say.

"She does doesn't she, she looks so beautiful" by the sound of Tea's voice, I thought she was about to cry. "That dress suits her, she looks amazing in it. Is that what you got her Emma?" Tea continued.

"Yeah I did. As soon as I saw it, I thought it would look great on Mana, especially with her dark skin" Emma replied still holding onto me.

"Well I hate to admit it, but I agree with Tea". We all looked at Joey, confused as to what he could be getting at. "Mana's hot! I mean damn, she has grown up real nice" Joey elaborated with a seductive smirk.

While Yugi chuckle lightly and Tea and Emma shook their heads disapprovingly, I was fuming.

Normally when any guy talked about Mana like that they would deal with me, as well if they had any ideas of taking her out. I would always look out for Mana know matter what, that and I know what guys are like. Hell I am one so I'm speaking from experience.

But once I dealt with any guys that had their sights on Mana, they would back off; much to Mana's dislike, but she would always get over it. And any guy that forgot about the… lets just say the little talk we had and tried to go for Mana again, would end up receiving very nasty death glares from me and then they would get the point; that they would not be getting a chance with Mana and would give up trying, leaving Mana alone for good.

But I couldn't even bring myself to glare at Joey. He was right, Mana's hot, she stunning, beautiful beyond words.

'_What?!_'I had to mentally slap myself, for the thoughts I just had. I couldn't be thinking that about Mana. She's my best friend, like a sister and I was with Emma. So why was I having those thoughts.

I tried to come up with a logical reason, when I felt a tug on my arm. Looking down I met with Emma's confuse maybe slightly annoyed look.

Smiling I leaned in and kissed her forehead, assuring her everything was fine. '_But was it_?' I couldn't help but ask myself that.

While Mana went around to greet her guests, I returned back to conversing with the others. Waiting for Mana to reach our little group.

Mana finally made her way to us with Serenity at her side.

"Happy birthday Mana!" we all chorused.

"Thanks guys"

"You look so gorgeous Mana" Tea added.

"Thank you Tea" Mana said, "But I wouldn't be this stunning if it wasn't for Emma giving me this beautiful dress".

"Oh stop it Mana, you don't need pretty clothes, to make you look beautiful. You're beautiful as it is" Emma retorted back to her.

"Emma's right" we all agreed.

I saw blush creep onto Mana's cheeks from all the compliments we were giving her.

Wanting to get things back on tract and hoping to get off the topic about Mana's beauty. I asked about the jewellery on Mana's wrists that I just noticed.

"What do you have here Mana?" I said as I grabbed her hand pulling it up to get a closer look.

"Oh that's my new bracelet. A birthday present that Serenity gave to me earlier" she said informing me.

It was a silver bracelets with a love heart attached to it, with swirls like tangled vines making up its body and in the centre was a purple jewel.

"It's pretty" I said smiling at her.

She smiled back at me, before we heard Yugi and Tea calling to her.

"Mana, this present is from both Yugi and I" Tea spoke, as Yugi handed the present to Mana.

"Thanks" Mana replied hugging both Tea and my brother.

She carefully unwrapped the present, to reveal the white and gold cover of a photo album, with a picture in the centre. Recognising the picture I lend in more to get a better look. There in the slot was a picture of Mana and myself. I was standing, hugging Mana from behind. My arms were draped around her shoulders, while her hands held on to my forearms. Our heads were turned to the side; facing one another, both of us were smiling.

Mana looked up at Tea and Yugi.

"We know it's your favourite picture, so we put it at the very front. But you can change it for another one. It's your album after all" Yugi said

"There's not need to change it. It's perfect. Thank you" Mana brought Yugi and Tea in for another hug. Then turned to face Ryou.

"Thanks for yours Ryou. They're beautiful and smell gorgeous" she said smiling, while hugging Ryou.

"You're welcome"

"What did he get you Mana?" Joey asked

"I got her a bouquet of her favourite flowers" Ryou told us.

"Lotus flowers? Aren't they hard to get around here?" Tea asked

"Yeah they are! They took me awhile to find and get but I managed" Ryou informed us.

"That's pretty sweet of you Ryou" Joey stated, raising his eyebrows.

I could tell by the hint of mockery in Joey's voice that maybe he thought the Ryou liked Mana.

"Well Joey you going to give Mana your present now" Tea asked with a smug grin.

"Aww yeah. I will right now"

I watch as Joey pulled a pen out of his pocket, then grabbing Mana's hand, he wrote something on it.

"Uh Joey, this is your number. I already have it" Mana stated, confused.

We all were.

"I know, but that was for friend stuff this is for something entirely different. So just you wait and see".

I had an uncomfortable feeling when Joey said that accompanied by a wink.

Mana just smiled before turning to me.

"Close your eyes and no peeking" I said.

"Aw you're no fun" Mana whined, but did as I said.

I saw the others smiling, waiting for me to uncover my give.

Satisfied she wasn't looking I pulled out the red rectangular box out of my coats inside pocket and held it out in front of her with both my hands.

"Ok open" I instructed

Slowly she opened her eyes, widening when she saw the box in my hand. Looking at me, I nodded. Reaching for the box she lifted it from my hands and held it in hers. She took a moment before she pried it opened. She smiled.

Looking back up at me she spoke.

"Oh Yami it's beautiful"

In the box laid a golden necklace with a red ruby located in the centre, brightly shining. As soon as I saw it in the window at the jewellers, I knew that it was made for Mana.

Her smile continued to grow as her fingers ran across the object. Pulling it out she handed it to me

"Would you?" she asked.

Nodding she turned around, the back of her facing me. I laced the necklace around her neck, clasping it together at the back. I ran my hands forward making sure it laid across her neck right.

Spinning around we brought each other into a hug; her arms snaked around my neck, while my arms circled around her lower back.

"I love it, thank you and thank you for coming" she whispered to me.

"My pleasure" I whispered back before we broke apart.

Stepping back she smiled, her eyes staring in to mine, before turning to face everyone, to show them the present I gave her.

Once everyone finished admiring the necklace I gave her, we returned back to partying and celebrating Mana's birthday.

**Mana's POV**

I sat there on my bed admiring all the beautiful presents I had got today, though there was not very many, as I did not need any and request that no presents were required. But when does anyone listen when someone informs people not to bring presents, I certainly haven't. That aside I love all the presents that I got today.

Mahad and I had finished cleaning up the house, after the party ended. A few of my friends stayed to help clean up; Yugi, Joey, Ryou and Yami and the girls Tea, Serenity and Emma. It was so sweet of them and so helpful and left shortly after everything was done.

Mahad was now in his room finishing packing his bags, which come to think of I should probably start.

We are going to see one of his university friends and stay with him for a while. Every end of year break Mahad always drives us out to his friends for a visit. It good to get out somewhere different for a bit and Mahad and I both enjoy our trip out to his friend's and always look forward to it.

"Mana have you finished packing" I heard Mahad yell from his room.

"Ah almost"

Getting up I grabbed my travel bag from my closet, laying it on the ground and opened it up. Opening up all my draws and cupboard doors, I pulled hand full of clothing out and dumped them into my bag. Going to the bathroom I grabbed my toiletry needs and placed them in my bag.

I made sure that there was still enough from for some of my gifts and for extra clothes in case I go shopping. Happy with the clothes I packed I looked at my gifts and decided what ones to take.

Yugi and Tea present was defiantly coming, Emma's dress was now in the wash. I was now back in denim shorts and a light cream singlet top. Ryou's flowers were now in a vase, soon to be preserved. Joeys present I already had, though I wonder what he meant when he said it was for something 'different', pushing it out of my mind I resumed sorting out my gifts. The money and gift vouchers I got in cards were coming and Serenity's bracelet I would wear all the time, so that's coming. Leaving one more to think about. Lifted my hand and ran it over my collar bone to feel the necklace Yami gave me.

The memory of him giving it to me, flowed into my thoughts. I couldn't stop smiling at the dormant necklace peacefully laying in the box. It was so beautiful. I didn't know how to begin thanking him, it must have cost him a fortune to get it.

I smiled remembering how he took it off me to help put it on, how his warm finger trailed around my neck to my collar to ensure it was positioned right and how a shiver ran down my spine at his touch.

Hugging him, his aroma surrounded me, drowning me in to its addictive scent. Pulling back from the hug, I stared into his eyes, they were so beautiful and so captivating, how I never realised before I don't know. But for some reason they sent my heart into a frenzy, another shiver down my spine and heat threatening to appear on my cheeks, it felt different. As if I was seeing him in a different light. But what other way was there to see him? Yami and I are best friends and nothing else, we always have been and always will. What else is there?

Thinking about how close Yami and I are I promised myself that I would never take off the necklace as a symbol to how good of friends Yami and I are.

Zipping up my travel bag I lifted it up and placed it near my bedroom door so I could easily grab it when it was time to leave.

Mahad and I stood outside near Mahad's Red 2012 model Toyota Camery, packing our bags into the trunk, getting ready to leave for our little vacation.

At first when Mahad and I started to go visit his friend, I wasn't all that keen to go, but when Mahad told me that his friend's nephew was going to be there I caved and decided to try to enjoy the time I spend there. At least there would be someone there around my age. I had meet the nephew of Mahad's friend once before a long time ago, before the yearly visit began and we had gotten along really well with one another. So we have been keeping in touch; emailing one another ever since. I feel so comfortable with the guy even if we only email each other, but he has kind of become like another big brother and I can't wait to see him again, after all these years.

After the car trip out of the city and to a small town, Mahad and I made it to his friend's house. Pulling up in the drive way Mahad and I made our way up to the front door and knocked. It wasn't long before we heard footsteps approaching us and the door swinging open to reveal a tall man with black hair that fell to his shoulders, dark eyes, tanned skin and well-built muscles.

"Hello Karim" my brother greeting the man.

"Mahad, Mana so glad you could make it. Come in, come in" Karim said to my brother and me, while stepping aside.

Stepping inside Karim closed the front door behind us and walked down a little hallway with Mahad and I following. All along the hallway of the house, I noticed lots of pictures hanging on the wall. They are pictures of Karim and his family.

Near the end of the hallway we reached a case of stairs that we climbed to get to the top of the second floor. Continuing along the hallway, we had only taken a few steps when we came to a halt at the first door.

"Mana this will be the room that you will be staying in, seeing as your brother graciously offered to take the sofa bed"

Thanking Karim I opened the door and stepped in, taking in my new room for the next two weeks. It wasn't a bad size room, a bit small than mine back home but I wouldn't complain, it had what I needed. A single size bed against the wall, a small desk, with a power point next to it, with a window above it and a wardrobe.

"The bathroom two doors down opposite from yours"

Karim added before he moved on with my brother to show him where he would be staying.

Sitting my bag on the bed I walked out of my room, I could unpack later. Right now I want check out the house. I have known Karim for a long time, seeing as he his Mahad's best friend and I have felt like a member in his family. Though I have always seen Karim at his parents or out in public. So due to it being my first time in this house; since Karim himself had just moved in, I had no idea where anything was and where would the fun be if Mahad or Karim showed me around, no I was happy to explore on my own.

During my discovery I found out on the top floor was my room, Karim's room, part Mahad's room part the study area, the bathroom and a linen closet. Down stairs was the dinning that was joint to the kitchen, the lounge room, laundry, a little storeroom and garage.

I was walking out of the lounge room and down towards the kitchen/dining room area where I heard Karim and Mahad's voices coming from.

"Ok no worries, I'll see you in about 15 minutes. Drive safe"

"Sorry about that Mahad"

"It's no problem"

"Ahh Mana you will be pleased to hear that Alan is on his way over and is looking forward to catching up with you"

Alan, Karim's nephew who I haven't seen in years is coming over! This is so exciting. We finally get to see one another again after so long. Ever since he moved away with his mum, it has felt like another part of my family was gone along with him. But now he is back and it feels like that not only is a friend returning but another brother too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**** First up I would like to say ****thank you to Aqua Girl 007, Brittas2011, Fire Dragon of Miracles, quinton klokateer 666, and Ganzyy for adding this story to their favourites and for also following it. Thanks to Aqua Girl 007, vaselover and guest for the reviews, and to the guest reviewer to have read 'A thief in the palace and I liked it. Second I have made some little changes and updated these changes in chapter on****e. They are nothing major I just changed Atem's name to Yami, so he is Yami now and Emma has a bit of blue streaked in her hair and that all the changes. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Mana's POV**

"So Allan should be here in roughly 15 minutes" Karim said.

"15 minutes? How is he getting here in15 minutes? It normally takes more than half an hour to travel from your parents to here?" I listened as my brother questioned.

"Well yes in a car in that traffic it does take that long, but with Allan's form of transportation he can cut that time down".

"How? What does he have?" I asked curiously.

"Some type of motorcycle, Sherin almost had a heart attack when Allan brought it home"

I wanted to announce my excitement in the fact that Allan had a motorcycle and my eagerness to know more, but with the look on my brother's face; shock, fear and a few other emotions I held my tongue. Allowing for Karim to change the topic.

"So I was thinking of having some take out tonight. Maybe pizza? Is that alright?" Karim asked.

It sounded fine by me, I was still pretty stuffed from my party and did not have that big of an appetite. So a few slices of pizza would be great.

"Hawaiian, with extra pineapple and cheese oh and on the thick base" yum I was already drooling.

"Anything for the birthday girl" Karim laughed at me, while my brother rolled his eyes and shook his head.

I just smile innocently at the two.

I left my brother and Karim in the dining room/kitchen area and made my way up stair to unpack.

I ended up going into the bathroom first to refresh myself from the car trip here and investigating the house. Satisfied I would not scare Allan as how I was now, I left the bathroom heading for my room when I heard a fainted melody. Walking closer to my room I recognised the melody as my ring tone for my mobile, picking up my pace I ran in to my room hoping to reach my phone before the caller hung up.

I didn't even bother to look at the caller id, I just answered my phone.

"Hello?" I puffed.

"About time. Where have you been? This is like my fifth time calling and I have left like a dozen messages" the caller almost practically yelled.

"Sorry Yami, I left my phone in my room and didn't hear it downstairs. But I arrived safely and I'm alive, so don't worry ok"

"For now" I heard him mumble.

"You wouldn't hurt me, you would be too afraid that I would hurt you, I'm that good" I said trying to be all serious.

Though it failed, he didn't take it seriously and burst out laughing.

"I do believe whenever we try to see whose right in these situations, I win"

"Only cause you cheat. Sitting on me does not count as a victory"

"Yes it does. You're only saying that because you can never escape or can never hold me down when you try to sit on me"

I hate it when he's right.

"Fine when I get back home in 2 weeks you're on"

"Bring it on Mana"

We talked for another 5 minutes before we had to end the call.

"Right well gramps is calling me, so I best get going"

"Yeah me too. I will call or message you later on and send an email with pictures later on in the week, but for now I have to finish unpacking and be ready and waiting for when Allan gets here. Talk to you later, bye"

"Wait Mana! Allan? Who's Allan? Mana?"

**Yami's POV **

"Wait Mana! Allan? Who's Allan? Mana?"

But it was too late she had already hung up on me _'Who the hell is Allan?' _I tried to rack my brain for an answer.

"Hey bro were you able to get a hold of Mana this time?"

I looked up to see Yugi leaning against my door frame.

"Yeah just finished talking to her then, her and Mahad got there safely".

"That's good it's a fair drive to where they were going" Yugi said as he stood up to go, only for me to call out stoping him from leaving.

"Hey Yugi, do you know an Allan or know if Mana is acquainted with an Allan?"

I had to ask, not knowing was annoying me, like if you listen to a song but can't remember who sung it or when you watch a movie and see a familiar actor but can't think of what other movie there in.

"Um I personally don't know an Allan, but I do recall Mana telling us about one ages ago. He's the nephew or cousin of Mahad's friend, something like that. Why?"

"No reason just wondering".

"Yami?"

"Mana just mentioned him in our conversation and I just wanted to know, ok"

"And that's all? No other reason?"

"No Yugi. Why would there been?"

Yugi didn't answer, just smiled and shook his head at me before saying he was heading downstairs for dinner and then left.

Sitting my phone on my pillow I got up and left my room, following Yugi downstairs into the dining room where grandpa was waiting for us to join him to have dinner.

**Mana's POV**

Hanging up after finishing my conversation with Yami, I checked my phone to see if I had missed any of the others trying to get a hold of me.

2 missed calls and 5 new messages from Yami.

3 new messages from Serenity.

2 new messages from Yugi.

Opening up my message inbox I read all of my new messages starting with Serenity.

Message 1.

_**That was an awesome party Mana, had such a great time. Hope you enjoyed it. Well have fun for the next 2 weeks.**_

Message 2.

_**Oh and let me know when you get there.**_

Message 3.

_**You arrived there yet?**_

Smiling I hit reply to message Serenity back.

_**I'm here!  
It was a great party, I loved it! Thanks for coming and for my present, always going to wear it. I will make the most of these 2 weeks. Allan will be here so he will make this stay more adventurous! Lol. I will email you all later on in the week, lets you all know what I have been up to and to know what you all have been up to. And I'll send photos. Gtg now though ttyl love you bye.**_

Happy with my message to serenity I pressed send and moved to read Yugi's messages.

Message 1.

_**Hey Mana, you and Mahad have a good time away and stay safe, we all will catch up when your back.**_

Message 2.

_**Hey you might want to let Yami or I know your there or safe at least, Yami is really worried and starting to freak out.**_

I smiled again.

Yugi was also like another big brother to me, he may not be as protective as Yami, but he still cares a great deal. Just more calmly. Which is funning, seeing as Yami is the calmer one out of the two brothers when it comes to stressful situation.

They both would always look out for me. They made sure I knew where and what class I was going to, when I first got the high school, so I never got lost and end up being in late for class, walking or driving me home so I wouldn't travel along. Yami though would always go that little bit more. Like always chasing guy away whose attention I caught. Which at first really pissed my off, some of the guys were really nice not to mention hot as! He never stopped when I told him to though so I gave up trying to stop him and let him continue to chase them away until they all got to hint.

_**Don't worry Yugi with big brother watching me, I'll be safe alright. I will be sending an email later in the week with pictures and let you know what I'm up to.**_

_**I have just finish reassuring Yami that I am fine so he should return to his cooler and saner self. You two have fun and I'll see you both and grandpa in 2 weeks.**_

Finishing off my message and sending it to Yugi, I opened the last 5 remaining messages.

Message 1.

_**Hope the drive was good and you and Mahad got there safely.**_

Message 2.

_**You there yet?**_

Message 3.

_**Did you two run in to some kind of trouble?**_

Message 4.

_**I swear if you don't reply you're in so much trouble next time I see you.**_

Message 5.

_**Mana please let me know your safe I'm really starting to worry.**_

'_Aww' _he can be such a worry wart, it's adorable.

Placing my phone on the little desk, I walked over to the wardrobe and opened the doors before grabbing my bag to unpack. Bringing out one small pile from my bag, I sat the pile on the bed and sorted it out, as to where I would put it in the wardrobe. I continued unpacking and sorting out piles of clothes for a few more minutes, until my bag was completely empty. Grabbing my bag I place it in the bottom shelf, stepping back I checked to make sure that everything I had was sorted and in the right spot for my liking. All my clothes were either hanging up, sitting on a shelf or in a draw, my travel bag was place in one of the shelves and my shoes standing on the floor of the wardrobe. Closing the wardrobes doors I place the two hats I brought, one on each handle.

Falling back on my bed I was exhausted, it must be almost 8 o'clock and after today; the party, cleaning up and packing, driving to Karim's, exploring and unpacking, I was ready to curl up under the sheets and fall asleep.

Even with all that exhaustion that I felt, it all vanished as soon as I heard a faint knocking and a voice calling out.

Jumping off my bed I left my room and headed downstairs to greet the newcomer.

**Mahad's POV**

As soon as I saw Allan walk in, alarm bells started to ring and I swear that I could see a big red 'Warning' sign flashing around Allan's head.

It had been a few years since my last encounter with Allan. He was a tall scrawny boy, with short Brownish-maroon colour haired, that stopped at about ear length. But now he has grown a little taller, his hair is more brown now still with a hint of maroon in it, Allan has also grown it and styled it into peaks and has bulked up his muscles, to gain a very muscular physique just like his uncle.

Normally teenage boys did not bother me, I saw them as harmless. That is until recently. As Mana matured mentally and physically from a girl into a young lady, I have noticed more and more boys have been turning their heads to admire her. Which gets my blood to start boiling. I know I can never keep Mana from liking a boy and getting into a relationship, but she is heading into the most important years of her high school life and I want her to be focused on that, not boys. Well that and she is my baby sister, I still remember her following me around annoying the crap out of me, from when we were little. Mana in her pink shirt and denim overalls; her favourite outfit and her two curly pigtails that came short of her shoulders. I still remember that 6 year old girl as my sister, not this 16 year old who is quickly becoming an adult.

I'm just glad I do not have to worry about any of the boys that go to the same school as her, trying something and all of that is thanks to Yami. It was music to my ears when Mana came home one day complaining about Yami, how he has scared off all the male students away from her.

After Allan finishes greeting Karim, he steps towards me with his hand extended.

"Mahad long time no see, how have you been?"

I gripped his hand in mine and shook, while I replied.

"I have been good thank you Allan and you?"

"I've been good, finished grade 10, got my school certificate and now I've got an apprenticeship at a mechanics back home."

"That all sounds great. Congratulations and good luck with the apprenticeship"

I could see Allan was about to respond, when he was cut off by a knock at the front door. Excusing himself Karim left to answer the front door, it would most likely be our pizza's getting delivered. I was about to start up another conversation with Allan when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, knowing all too well who was coming down the stairs I mentally groaned. I was not ready for these two to reacquaint with each other, but what could I do? She is her own person and has to make these decisions, I cannot interfere. Even if I would like to. Though I still am considering hiding her away in her room whenever Allan is around.

**Allan's POV **

I cannot remember exactly how many years it has been since I last saw Mahad or his sister, I just know it has been a few and in those few years Mahad has not changed all that much.

His almond coloured hair that probably still went down to his shoulders. I could not really tell, at the moment he had it up into a ponytail, but guessing by the length of it I would say that it reached his shoulders. Still tanned with a muscular physique, though his muscles were nowhere as big as my uncles. I could see in his facial features that he looked a bit more aged than what he is, but I guess having to raise his sister by himself can be a bit strenuous. I saw something in his grey eyes though, there were a mix of emotion that I could not read, what I could tell was that he was tired, the little bags under his eye gave that away.

Mahad and I had finished greeting one another, I was about to speak to ask Mahad one simple question when a knock at the front door came and cut me off. When my uncle went to answer the front door, I was about to attempt to ask my question again when I notice Mahad was going to speak, so I held my tongue waiting till after to ask.

Mahad failed to get any words out as he was cut off as well by footsteps coming down the stairs. My attention immediately went from Mahad to the stairs, waiting to see who was about to join us. Even though I already knew. It could only be the one person who I have been so anxious to see again after all these years. Sure we have been emailing each other throughout the years, but emailing is never as good as seeing them in the flesh.

Here she is now. Standing at the bottom of the stairs straight in my line of sight and only one word comes to mind _'Wow'_. Unlike Mahad, Mana had changed heaps. She had grown taller, gaining long slender legs, curved hips, flat stomach, a well blossomed bust, her glowing tan skin darkened and she grew her silky Brown hair. When I meet her, her hair just made it past her chin and now it flowed down past her shoulders stopping short of her mid back. The only features that hadn't changed were her sparkling emerald eyes and her smile that could light up a room. Who would have thought that mousy Mana would change this much in these few years, to grow this beautiful?

But she had and now here she was standing right in front of me.

"Are you going to say something or just going to stand there looking like a goose"

I shook my head smiling. Mana's physical appearance may have changed but her personality was just how I remember it.

"Sorry. I was just trying to figure out what happen to the awkward, clumsy girl I knew and how this breathe taking gorgeous girl in front of me could be her"

I saw pink blush creep across Mana's face, while I heard a faint muffled noise coming from Mahad, but I was too engrossed in Mana to pay attention to him.

"I'll have you know that I am still her just less awkward and less clumsy and just changed a little bit"

A little bit was an understatement.

Walking up to her, I reached out and brought her into a hug. I could feel her arms wrap around me, hugging me back. It was when we pulled apart that my uncle returned with two large pizza boxes.

"Who's ready for some dinner?" my uncle ask cheerfully.

We all headed towards the dining room, where my uncle placed the boxes on to the dining table, before walking into the kitchen to grab plates, as Mahad, Mana and I all took a seat.

"Allan would you like a plate?"

"No thanks uncle I ate before I came here"

"Ok no worries"

Shortly after uncle Karim arrived back into the dining room and took a seat at the head of the table.

We all talked as they ate their dinner. We talked about Mahad and Karim and how they're going with uni, how school is going for Mana and how her party was and how I did with school and more about my apprenticeship.

When everyone was finished eating Mana only had like 2 or 3 slices of pizza, Mahad had the other 4, while Karim ate 6 out of 8 slices from his pizza. Mahad insisted on collecting all the plates seeing as uncle Karim got them out.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mana's head dropping, from what she said of her day it was long no wonder she is tired that and its late.

"I think it's time I head off" I announced when Mahad returned. "It's getting late and some of us have had a long day and needs some sleep" I said directing the last part at Mana.

I said goodnight to Karim and Mahad and headed outside to my bike with Mana walking beside me.

"Will you be coming over tomorrow?" Mana asked.

"I will be, yes. I probably won't here until around midday though, I'll be spending the morning with my grandparents and give you the chance to have a sleep in"

"Ok well I will see you tomorrow sometime" she said as she leaned in to hug me goodnight.

"Goodnight Mana" I whispered in her ear before we broke apart from our hug.

Giving her one last smile I turned to hop on my bike and start it, I was about to pull away out of the drive way when I lifted the screen on my helmet up.

"Oh and Mana I would get a good night's sleep tonight, because it's going to be a very long two weeks" I announced with a cheeky smirk spreading across my face.

Pulling my helmet screen down I pulled out of the drive way and drove off into the night.

**Mana's POV**

"Oh and Mana I would get a good night's sleep tonight, because it's going to be a very long two weeks" he announced, then pulled out of the driveway.

I watched as he continued to drive away until I could no longer see the tail lights of his bike, as he disappeared in to the night. Turning on my heels I made my way towards the house.

'_It's going to be a long two weeks, hmm I wonder what he has planned' _

It had been great to see Allan, years of messaging and emailing had nothing compared to this afternoons little encounter and I would continue to see him for another two weeks.

I could hardly believe that the person that stood before me in the hallway earlier was Allan. He has changed so much, same coloured hair just spiky, instead of straight, solid well-built body, deeper voice and has grown a few inches taller. He still had his light brown eyes and lightly tanned skin.

He has grown into a very attractive man, but it had no effect on me. Yes he is hot, I will admit that. But nothing so much to get a reaction from me. Normally when I see a hot guy I like I get all fidgety and feel butterflies in my stomach but I felt nothing in the presence of Allan. I guess that is because I see him more as a friend, as a brother than anything else.

As I reached the front door and step inside I come face to face with Mahad, with a look on his face that I know all too well.

'_He cannot be serious'_

As soon as I see his mouth start to open my hand shot up signalling him to stop what he was about to say.

"First we hugged nothing else, second were just friends, I don't see him that way, I mostly see him in a brotherly way. Ok?" I said raising my eye brow at him.

"I was just going to ask how you enjoyed catching up with him" Mahad responded with.

'_Yeah right'_

But I decided to go along with it.

"It was good, he is going to come over tomorrow round noon"

"That's good, well I'm off to bed. Don't stay up too late Mana. Goodnight"

"Don't worry Mahad I'm heading off to bed as well, I'm just going to grab a drink first. Night"

We hugged and parted ways, Mahad went upstairs to his room, while I headed to the kitchen to have a drink before I made my way up to my room. I heard the shower going so I guessed Karim was in there.

Grabbing my pyjamas I changed into my knee length pyjama shorts and a singlet top, before climbing into bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** Hope you enjoy chapter 2, hopefully I will have chapter 3 for all of my stories up soon. But I cannot make any promises. Studying and work take up a lot of my time. Sorry for any mistakes, I try and go over it to fix it all up before putting it out, I don't normally get to write unless its midnight. But today is a free day for me, so I'm using it to my advantage. Let me know how I did with everyone's POV, I wasn't sure about Mahad's. And does Allan seem a bit familiar? Haha :) Well until next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**** See below.**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Mana's POV**

* * *

**From:** Mana Hastings

**Subject:** First Week!

**To:** Serenity Wheeler, Yami Muto, Yugi Muto and Seven other contacts.

Hi Guys

First up I want to say I'm missing you all so much, can't wait to see you all again.

Second I'm having the best time out here at Karim's.

Spending time with Mahad and Karim is fun, but I mostly spend all my time with Allan. In case you have forgotten who Allan is when I messaged you or sent some of you a small email earlier in the week he is Karim's nephew.

We have done so much stuff.

We went to the movies and saw the new hunger games movie, went to the massive indoor pool they have here, I've dragged him shopping countless times. He won't admit it but he enjoyed it, we even went into the retro shop and dressed up in the clothes they had. Which was awesome, they did have some pretty cool stuff there. He has taken me driving on his motorcycle. You should have seen the facial expression on Mahad is was priceless, I'm pretty sure he was close to having a heart attack. Allan offered to teach me how to drive his bike but I passed. I know would have ended badly if I did give it a try, that and I believe Mahad would have killed me. But I may take up his offer in a few years, only time can tell.

Anyway enough about me, what about you. What have you guys been up to while I have been away? I want every detail.

Till then, bye love you all.

P.S I attached photos of all the adventures that I have been up to.

* * *

As soon as I click send it is not long until I receive a new inbox message from Tea.

'_Wow that girl writes fast'_

Clicking on my new email it opens up and I start to read it.

* * *

**From:** Tea Gardner

**Subject:** First Week!

**To:** Mana Hastings

Hey girl

Miss you too!

Good to hear that you're enjoying yourself, wouldn't want it any other way.

As for me. I am doing my usual, so we both know I mean I'm with Yugi all the time. Haha.

I have seen some of the other guys when we all decide to go grab lunch together, I see Emma a lot, that's only because she comes over to spend time with Yami. All though I haven't seen her the last few days, I think her and Yami had a bit of a disagreement. But other than spending time with Yugi and the other guys I've been dancing. I got asked by my ballet teacher if I would be interested in helping her with the younger ballet students. I would just be helping with teaching them some moves and their dance recital that is coming up, which I'm totally excited for. This could be a great opportunity for me and my future career!

Love the photos! I'm guessing the spunk in most of the photos with you is the one and only Allan?!

He's hot Mana scoop him up already if you haven't ;)

Well I'm heading over to Yugi's so enjoy the rest of your time there and I will see you when you get back

Xoxo.

* * *

It's great to hear about Tea's first week, especially about helping with the younger ballet students. Dance is what she lives for and I can see her going far with it. Though there is one little bit of Tea's email that had me concern, Yami and Emma.

'_I'll just ask him about it when he reply's or the first chance I get'. _

Logging out of from my email account, I decided I would reply to Tea later, but in the mean time I'll just finish getting ready for when Allan comes. I'm not sure what we're doing today exactly, I just know and I quote from Allan 'I will love it'.

I was standing in front of the floor length mirror on the back of the door that I accidently discover, for what felt like 10 minutes trying to decide as to whether I want to wear my sun hat or not. Finally deciding not to wear my hat, I fixed up my hair into a high ponytail and then grabbed my phone and purse and headed downstairs to wait for Allan to arrive.

**Yami's POV**

Walking in the front door I could feel the sweat soaking into my shirt. I had just come back from my morning fitness routine that involves a workout session at a gym not too far from home and then a run around a park nearby then return home. Shutting the front door I made my way upstairs and into mine and Yugi's joint bathroom for a hot shower to relax my muscles.

Existing the bathroom I made my way to my room to change. Chucking on a pair of dark denim jeans and a grey T-shirt. Leaving my room to head down to the kitchen to grab a drink and something to eat, stopping only when I heard laughter, turning I headed towards the laughter that was leading to Yugi's room. Halting in the door frame I found Yugi and Tea at his desk on his computer looking at something.

"What are you two up to?" I asked curiously.

"Oh hi Yami, Mana emailed us this morning and Yugi and I are looking at the pictures she attached" Tea informed me.

Walking over I stood behind them as they sat at the desk and looked at the pictures. There she is, my crazy best friend Mana posing for the camera dressed in what women would wear in the 70's or something, she had on a long floral pattern dress that was way too big for her as the bottom of the dress pooled around her feet, with long sleeves, padded shoulders and buttons running up the top half of the dress. She had on a matching sun hat a big straw hat with a wide rim and matching material as the dress tied around the hat.

She was smiling her carefree smile, her eyes full of laughter. She was happy. Happy and enjoying her time and that's all I could hope for. That she was safe and having a good time.

Yugi clicked the next button to bring up the next photo. In this photo Mana was still there in her out of date dress standing with some guy. In the picture you could tell she was laughing, she had her left hand on his shoulder and her right on her hip, she as she was bent across the guy's torso. Looking at the photo I felt slightly unease, the guy in the photo who I assumed was Allan, had his right arm around Mana's waist looking down at her smiling. Smiling I get, it's hard not to smile with Mana around, but it's the look in his eyes that makes me feel uneasy. He's not only looking at her with humour in his eyes but affection and adoration.

I was brought out of my staring by Tea.

"Don't they look cute, they would make a great couple"

"There together? Mana didn't mention that in the email" Yugi said in disbelief.

"No, I'm not sure, I don't think so. I made a comment about how Mana should scoop him up if she already hasn't, but she hasn't replied to me yet"

I couldn't stand there anymore, so turning on my heels I left Yugi's room and headed to my room, forgetting about food. Sitting at my desk I flipped opened my laptop, turning it on and opened up my emails to see one new message from Mana.

First up I want to say I'm missing you all so much, can't wait to see you all again.

'_She's missing us, that's good to hear were all missing her and cannot wait her to come home either'._

Spending time with Mahad and Karim is fun, but I mostly spend all my time with Allan.

'_Spending most her time with Allan. Hmm I wonder how Mahad feels about her spending a lot time with him, time with just the two of them alone together. I'm sure he would have had a say about it'. _

We have done so much stuff.

We went to the movies and saw the new minion movie.

'_They were in a dark room where no one could see what you're up to, other than watching the movie!'_

Went to the massive indoor pool they have here.

'_They went to the pool where I'm sure she would have worn her skimpy little bikini, which would have every guy there at the pool turning their head to glimpse at her as she walks by'._

I've dragged him shopping countless times. He won't admit it but he enjoyed it.

'_Shopping, where she would get his opinion on the clothes she tried on and who knows what she tried on. No wonder he enjoyed it'._

He has taken me driving on his motorcycle.

'_Taken her driving on his motorcycle, does she not know how dangerous and unsafe those things can be?' _

Allan offered to teach me how to drive his bike but I passed. But I may take up his offer in a few years, only time can tell.

'_And as for teaching her to drive one no way! Not now and not in any few years'. _

Anyway enough about me, what about you. What have you guys been up to while I have been away? I want every detail.

'_What have I been up to? Well let's see'._

'_Helping grandpa in the game shop, playing the occasional duel monsters game, been in a few duels lately come to think of it. Had some random kid come up to me and challenge me yesterday, his mistake. Beat him within a few minutes. He was a good kid just needs a bit more practice. Glad the craziness of everyone wanting to challenge me died down and moved on. I think there back to harassing Seto Kaiba now. Hanging out with the guys and spending time with Emma, well not of late she had to get in a mood and start another fight about crap the other day. We haven't talked since then'._

Pushing my thoughts to the side I clicked on the attachment and brought up the photos Mana sent and looked through them.

There were pictures of Mahad and Mana, a guy that looked to be around Mahad's age I'm guessing that's his friend Karim. There were mostly pictures of Mana and Allan. Pictures of them dressing in the old fashion styled clothes, at the pool and I was correct. Mana was I her bright red little bikini. There was pictures of Allan on his motorcycle, Mana and Allan on the Motorcycle and Mana with his motorcycle.

Returning to my inbox I clicked on 'New email' and wrote about my week so far. About helping grandpa, duelling and hanging out with the guys. I left out the part of mine and Emma's fight, Mana would only want to know about it all so she could try and find a way to help fix it. But she shouldn't have to. Emma was the one to start it and brought in all the littlest things and even some things from previous fights that we sorted out and moved on, but yet there she was bringing them all up again for what? To start another argument which I'm not even sure how it started in the first place. One minute were fine having a good time hanging out together then the next were arguing.

Pushing the memory of the fight with Emma to the back of my mind. I finished off the email, sent it and signed out. Closing my laptop, I headed down to the kitchen to satisfy my now extremely hungry stomach.

**Yugi' POV**

Sitting crossed legged on my bed, in my room I was going through my duel monsters deck, when I heard knock at my door, looking up I saw the best sight in the world. Tea. My girlfriend. She was standing in my door way, wearing her favourite outfit; denim shorts, light Yellow shirt with a smiley face on it, knee high socks with White and Red joggers. And I must say she looks absolutely cute in that outfit.

"Hey Tea. How are you this morning?"

"Hi Yug. I'm great, how about you?"

"I'm better now that you're here"

I can see the blush creep across her checks. I smile, happy to see her because whenever Tea is near me, it brightens up my day. She always making it better.

"You're so sweet Yugi, thank you. Hey have you checked your email's yet Mana sent one this morning, with picture too".

"I haven't, no. Let me start my laptop up and we'll have a look".

Getting up off my bed and heading over to my des, I start up my laptop, while Tea comes over and sits next to me. Logging into my emails I clicked on the email sent from mana, having a quick read at the contents, I clicked on the link to reveal the photos. There were many photos attached. Pictures of Mana and Mahad, Mahad and another guy to be around Mahad's age; I'm going to guess that's his friend that they're staying with, a guy mana's age; that means he must be Allan, showing the adventures that they have been experience.

It was when Tea and I got to the photos of Mana and Allan dressing up, I heard Yami's voice flow into my room.

"What are you two up to?" you could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"Oh hi Yami, Mana emailed us this morning and Yugi and I are looking at the pictures she attached" Tea informed him.

Yami walked further into my room to glance at the image on my screen, out of the corner of my eye I could see a smile creep onto Yami's face at the sight of the photo. In the photo was Mana posing for the camera dressed in some 70's getup. Moving on to the next photo, was Mana again in the same outfit, Allan who is also in the picture wearing high waisted Brown pants with a long sleeve Yellow and Blue checked shirt, was standing next to her with his arm wrapped around her waist. I could see the smile that was plastered on Yami's face rearrange into a frown.

"Don't they look cute, they would make a great couple" Tea said from beside me.

"There together? Mana didn't mention that in the email" I said in disbelief.

"No, I'm not sure, I don't think so. I made a comment about how Mana should scoop him up if she already hasn't, but she hasn't replied to me yet" Tea informed us.

Glancing up I tried to get an idea as to what Yami was thinking but he was already heading for the door.

Signing I turned back to face the screen. I knew he wouldn't like that picture, he's so protective of Mana. We both are. Mana's parents were friends with our parents as well as grandpa so we grew up together, even when mine and Yami's parents started to travel for long periods of time for work.

Although Yami always went that one or several step more than me to look out of Mana. Like when he made sure to the entire boy population of our school knew that Mana was off limits even the seniors when we were juniors, how he managed that I don't know. I thought that maybe Yami liked Mana that's why he was scaring off all the guys who were interested in her, that and I never saw him with any of the girls at school, I mean they were all swooning at his feet. I kept asking and asking him, but he always denied it and then when he got with Emma that thought went out the window.

I dunno maybe he went that extra bit far for Mahad, seeing as he was in university and couldn't be there to worn off the guys himself.

'_But Mana's 16 now I'm sure Mahad has lighten up about guys entering into Mana's life, I mean he has let her go out with this guy Allan alone. Yami needs to do the same and let her live, let her make her own decisions. _

_Yeah right I doubt that will happen any time soon'. _

Sighing I continued to flick through the photos.

"Hey Yug, how is Yami after his fight with Emma I haven't really talked to her much and when I did she refused to talk about it" Tea asks once we finished going through the photos.

"I'm not really sure he hasn't really talked about it, he mumbled something about it being over nothing, it was pointless and passed fights being brought up. I'm not real sure I couldn't hear him and when I asked if he could repeat what he said, he said it was nothing and not to worry about it" I say.

"They fight a lot. They've been together for 8 months and the first few months were really good. They were inseparable, always together, all lovey-dovey couple-like always having to have some form of contact; holding hands, arm around the shoulder or waist anything. But now they go at it like cats and dogs

"Yeah I know what you mean Tea, they aren't the same. They don't seem happy. Well Yami doesn't, I don't know about Emma. And from what little I've heard from Yami it's always Emma that starts the fights"

"Yeah, they'll work it out though, they always do"

"I hope your right Tea, cause I think Yami is really starting to get over it all".

**Mana's POV**

I only had to wait 10 minutes for Allan to arrive, after I left my room to wait for him downstairs. He still hasn't told me what were up to today, so I sit comfortably at the back of his motorcycle while Allan drives with ease, waiting to reach our destination.

Lifting up my helmet I looked at the building is front of us before turning to Allan.

"Um Allan why are we at the shops? Is this our destination? Well I do love it, the gesture to go do some shopping is sweet. But we were here not too long ago and I don't really need anything else. I don't think"

Slightly chuckling he replied "What I planned is not until later, were stopping at the shops because we need the proper attire for it"

"What are we attending?"

"A cocktail party"

"A cocktail party? So I need either a short tight or frilly dress?"

"It's really just a party but the host wanted it to sound fancy, so they added cocktail and it doesn't have to be short"

I just stood there with one eyebrow raised at him.

"Ok so short and tight would be the way to go. I mean all the other females will be wearing something similar"

Rolling my eyes then shaking my head at him, I walked passed Allan and in to the shopping centre to find suitable outfit.

I was now in the third dress shop on my route and looking through the racks to see if anything caught my eye. The first two shops were nice and had some lovely dresses but none of them really caught and held my gaze, that and the ones I did like didn't look nice on me and they sat all wrong. I was slowly making my way to the back of the shop; with a not too pleased Allan, as I was taking my sweet time. He dragged me here and wanted me to get a dress, so he could wait. I was looking through another dress rack when one of the mannequins caught my attention. It was wearing a short sheer scoop lace neck back Blue fitted cocktail dress, that stopped just above my knees. It was beautiful. Asking one of the nearby sale assistants if I could try the dress on, I quickly ducked into the change room when the dress had been retrieved and tried it on. It fitted perfectly, it clung to me in all the right places allowing me to look like I actually had curves. Quickly changing back I headed out and made my way to the front counter to purchase my dress.

"Why didn't you showed me what it looked like on you when you tried it on" Allan probed me as soon as we were out of the store.

"Because I didn't need an opinion, I loved it as soon as I had it done up"

"You still could have shown me"

"Well your just going to have to wait now until later"

I giggled to myself when I heard Allan grumble under his breathe, though I was not quite sure as to what he was saying.

Allan had just dropped me back at his uncles and was going to pick me up later this afternoon. Boosting up my laptop I decided to reply to Tea's email and to see if had gotten any more responses from the others.

6 new emails in my inbox. Clicking on my inbox I was greeted with my 6 new emails sent from Ryou, Serenity, Yugi, Yami, Corey and Hayley.

Clicking on Tea's early morning email, I replied to her first.

* * *

**To:** Tea Gardner

**Subject:** First Week!

**From:** Mana Hastings

Of course you would be with Yugi when are you two not together? Haha. How are you two going?

It's fantastic news about your ballet teacher asking for your assistance. It will give you great experience and a strong reference for future needs. Hope you have been keeping those boys in line, while you were out with them. :)

How's Yami and Emma? Do you know what they were fighting about this time?

You guessed correct, it's Allan in those photos with me alright. No I haven't scooped him up were just friends, that's how I see him. In a friendly brother way.

Bye for now  
xoxo

* * *

Pressing send I entered back into my inbox to read my new emails.

* * *

**To:** Mana Hastings

**Subject:** First Week!

**From: **Ryou Bakura

Hey Mana not much to tell you from my end.

I went and still am visiting some of my relatives in England. Having a great time. Spending most the time on their property farm, we do go out occasionally; day out in the town and all that. Like the pictures, I'll show you the pictures I'm taking of here in England, when I get back in just under two weeks.

Ryou.

* * *

'_England. Wow' _I plan on going to England one day. I plan on going to a lot of places. Travelling the world is one of my dreams, and I hope to achieve it.

* * *

**To:** Mana Hastings

**Subject:** First Week!

**From:** Serenity Wheeler

Hey long time since I've heard from you, but understandable your having the time of your life especially with that hottie with you in practically every photo. Something you want to share? Hehe.

I've missed you tones. Been spending some of my time with Joey and the rest of them, most of my time is with the girls, though neither time with either group feels the same with out you.

Can't wait for you to get back!

Miss you and love you lots.

Xoxo

* * *

I shake my head after I finish reading Serenity's email. I had no doubt she would mention Allan.

* * *

**To:** Mana Hastings

**Subject:** First Week!

**From:** Yugi Muto

Well as you can guess my first week mostly involves hanging out with Tea. When I'm not with Tea I'm helping grandpa, duelling with the guys or relaxing by myself reading a book or trying to figure out strategies as to how I'm going to finally beat Yami in duel monsters!

But how about you? How are you going? Tea said something along the line of you may be having a boyfriend or something? The guy in the photos?

Stay cool, till next time.

* * *

'_Does everyone think that just because Allan and I are close means were going out? Yami and I are close, closer than Allan and I. By lots more and no one thinks were going out, even before Emma'_.

Selecting Yami's email next I read through it context.

'_Hmmm helping grandpa, duelling, hanging out with the guys, but nothing about him or Emma. Was Tea wrong, there not fighting?'_ I snort to myself at that though _'No Tea would know Emma tells Tea a lot and they've been fighting a lot lately. No Yami wouldn't mention it, he would refuse to tell me. Most likely not wanting me to worry or wanting me to try and help them'_

He just doesn't get it. He's my best friend and I want him happy, I want to help him find that happiness. And if it's with Emma I want to help them sort out this fight, cause I doubt neither one is enjoying it.

Signing I push the thought of Yami and Emma's fight aside till later on and clicked on my last two emails; from Corey Summers and Hayley Ellis.

While Yugi, Yami and the others were a year above, Hayley and Corey were in the same year as Serenity and I. We four become quick friends the first day of school and been friends ever since; the four amigos.

Quickly scanning through their emails-which they wrote pretty similar to another and Serenity-I hit reply.

They asked about Allan, told me about their holiday; spending with each other having a girl's day, how they missed me and what they did when they spent their time with their family.

I was about to log out for the day when I was alerted to a newly arrived email, going into my inbox I found a new message from Emma.

* * *

**To:** Mana Hastings

**Subject:** First Week!

**From:** Emma Porter

Hello Mana

Glad to hear you're enjoying your time.

Nothing much to report from my end just been working really. A lot. And when I'm not working I am spending my time with friends, family and mostly Yami. Were so happy! Enjoying every minute that we spend together, we just love each so much it's hard for us to stay away from another.

And I see you've gotten yourself a man. That's good keep you happy and out of any kind of trouble.

Until next week.

* * *

'_That was kind of weird. Emma's email said that she and Yami are happy, whereas Tea said that they have been fighting. Maybe they have made up? I don't it's all so confusing. And the whole thing about Allan _'keeping me happy and out of trouble'. _I know I may have pulled a few pranks in the past, but not of lately. Hmm maybe I should pull a few, it's been a while no one would suspect it. No focus Mana. I don't know I feel like there is a double meaning to the whole Allan comment, I just don't know what'_.

Exiting out of my emails I decided not to reply to Emma at this moment, instead I made my way downstairs for something to eat.

It was 6:30pm as I was remerging downstairs. Allan had just text me saying he was leaving his grandparents place and that he would be here shortly.

I was all ready and waiting. I had my new just bought today dress, it was a royal Blue, the silk-like fabric started at my bosom and ended just above my knees, and it had transparent lace cap sleeves that started at my shoulders across the base of my neck and down to join with the rest of the dress. There was no way Mahad could complain about it. It was just short of my knees, so it's not like I will be showing off half of arse like most dresses do these days and my cleavage is well covered, even without the lacy sleeves no one would be able to see anything.

I had my hair up in a tight bun with two strands from the front left out. Light amount of makeup was applies. I went with my little black flats instead of heels and had a black jacket folded up in my arms, just in case it got cold.

By the time Mahad had finished giving his big speech about safety, of what and what not to do. Allan had walked in through the front door. Giving me one last look to let me know that he was serious-when is he not- about his speech, Mahad then turned his sights on Allan. _'Oh no'_.

"Allan I hear that you and Mana are going to a party?"

"Ah well yes Mahad. A few of my friends are having a get together and I invited Mana along."

"I see. And what will be going on at this party?"

'_Oh you have got to be kidding me Mahad' _

"We're just going to be relaxing. Sitting down chatting to one another; catch up. A few snacks may order pizza or something"

"Drinking?"

"No. No drinking"

Mahad just raised his eyebrow at that, before Allan quickly added "Well no drinking for me. Or Mana"

Mahad seemed satisfied with Allan's response,

"And what time will you be getting Mana back here?"

"12 o'clock"

Silence.

"11:30?"

More silence.

"11 o'clock?!"

"Very well. Mana you have your phone, call me if you need me"

"Will do. Bye Mahad, bye Karim. See you two later"

And like that I grabbed Allan's hand and started to drag him to the front door before Mahad could change his mind.

I could hear a faint snickering from Karim "Bye you two have fun and be careful"

And with that we were outside and heading down the drive way to Allan's mum's car, that she nicely let him borrow. Otherwise I would be wearing jeans to his party no way would anyone expect me to get on Allan's motorcycle in this dress. Or any dress for that matter.

Fifteen minutes later Allan is pulling up along the street and parking the car.

"Wow looks like there are a few more people than I thought"

A few more there seems to be like a 100 people here, either drinking, socialising or dancing to the pounding of the music.

"I hope you don't mind the few extra people Mana? We can turn back and hang out at Karim's if you want"

"Its fine Allan lets go"

Sliding out of the car, I wait until Allan has moved around to my side before we start to make our way up to the house to join the party. When we get into the house Allan leads me in to the kitchen to get ourselves a drink. Allan grabs himself a coke while I grab a red cup and mix in a bit of Malibu rum and lemonade, then make our way out into the party.

On our way here I told Allan that I would be having one or two drinks, while Allan wasn't comfortable with it as he told Mahad we wouldn't, he didn't argue. But still said he wouldn't drink.

We were on the outskirt of the entertainment area- currently known as the dance floor, when two guys and a girl came up to us.

"Allan man ya made it" one of the guys said. He was tall, lightly tanned, with a sandy blonde ponytail and pricing hazel eyes.

"Hey Brad. Yeah I'm here and I brought a friend, guys this is Mana. Mana this is Brad, Susie and Tom"

"Hi" I say to them smiling sweetly.

"Hey Mana" they say in union.

Tom is only just taller than me with ruffled short black hair and a faint shadow of facial hair, he had deep brown eyes and pale skin. Susie is a tall, lean, gorgeous African American, with rich chocolate coloured eyes, she had short shaven hair and a light up the room smile. I felt so envious of her, she was just down right stunning.

Grabbing my hand Susie lead my away from the boys and over to a bunch of girls, she wanted to introduce me to.

"Girls listen up this is Mana, Allan's girl."

"I'm not his girl were just friends"

"Right, ok well this is Allan's 'friend' Mana, Mana this is Perry, Jasmine and my girl Nicole."

Wow they are all stunning. Nicole with her pale skin, blue and light brown hair –which I assume she dyed- with blonde highlights, Perry with her cameral coloured skin and hair with brownish hazel eyes and Jasmine with pale skin light blue eyes and Purple dyed coloured hair.

We all started talking away, they were so easy to get along with. I found out that Jasmine and Brad are together, both Perry and Nicole had a short relationship with Tom. Perry and Tom mutually ended the relationship because they thought they were better off as friends and Nicole ended the relationship with Tom because she came to realise she likes girls and started to have feelings for Susie; who had a thing for Nicole for ages apparently.

Nicole was a bit nervous to tell me all of this, I think it was because she didn't know how I would react to same sex couples but honestly it didn't bother me. If you love someone race, sex, religion shouldn't matter. Once I told Nicole that same sex couple don't bother me she began to relax and we all began to feel at ease. It was easy to open up and get along with these girls.

I had just finished my drink when I felt Perry grab my arm.

"Come on girls lets go dance"

Moving our way in to the centre of the already dancing crowd we find our rhythm and started to sway to the beat of the music. Not a care in the world as we lose ourselves to the freedom provided by the harmonising sound playing in the near background.

After what felt like ages the girls and I made our way back to the spot where we were lounging at before.

"So Mana you said that you and Allan were just friends, there is nothing going on between you two" it was Perry who asked me, taking me by surprise for a small moment.

"Yeah no there is nothing going on between us, were just friends. We have known each other for a long time, he is somewhat like a brother to me"

"Well it doesn't seem like that he has never taken his eyes off you, even moved a few time just so he could keep you in his line of sight"

"Haha that's probably because he told my brother he would watch out for me and if anything happened to me, Mahad would go ape shit and I don't want to know what he would to do Allan."

"Sounds like your brother is pretty protective maybe a bit too protective; over protective."

It was Jasmine who voiced in her the comment about by brother's protectiveness.

"I guess he can be a bit, all we have is each other. We lost our parents a few years ago"

I know Mahad is protective of me and I him. But he can have a tendency to be very over protective. I can't hold it against him, when mum and dad died and they were talking about splitting us up to put me in foster care Mahad promised me that nothing would happen to me. He promised me that we would stay together and no one would tear us apart and he would always look after me. When we were at our parent's funeral, I heard Mahad whisper to mum and dad telling them not to worry that he promises them he would always protect me.

Not wanting to dwell on the sadness of my parents, I got up to go grab another drink. I had just arrived at the counter and was about to mix myself another Malibu rum and lemonade when I feel someone come up beside me.

"Hi I'm Nathan. Pleasure to meet you" the new guy says while grabbing my hand and bringing it up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss.

"Hello Nathan, I'm Mana" I say while at the same time studying him.

And I must say he is handsome. He's a male version of Perry- I wonder if there related. He has the same caramelised skin and hair; his hair is short but wavy and his eye are hazel only with more green in them, then brown like Perry has in hers.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Thanks, but I'm right" I say as I pick up my now finished mixed drink.

"Well maybe I'll see you later. Once again a pleasure to meet you, Mana" he says as picks up my hand for the second time and gives it another light kiss.

Remerging into the entertainment/ dance floor area I return to my new group of friends and sit down with the girls, sitting next to Jasmine and Susie.

I was half way through my drink when Jasmine's song came on and dragged us all back onto the dance floor. We were into the next song when I felt hands wrap around my waists, believing it to be Allan I turned around to face him, expecting to see light brown eye, but came to view practically green eyes.

"Nathan!" I gasp in surprise. This I was not expecting.

"I told you I would see you later. Shall we dance?" he smiles mesmerizingly.

His hands are still on my waist and I can feel myself start to sway to the rhythm so the song. Nathan pulls me closer to him so that I'm pressed up against him, my hands resting against his chest as we continuously swaying, never breaking out of sync from the beat of the song, nor eye contact.

I can feel his warm breathe inch closer to my face as his descends down. Closing my eyes I wait for what I know is about to come. But instead of his lips on mine, I find I feel a hand on my shoulder and I am being gently pulled back. Opening my eyes I face a confused and an annoyed stare on Nathan's face. Turing I face the familiar light brown eyes that are scrunched in to a sour grimace.

"Nathan"

"Allan"

The two just stand there facing one another, each with one arm on me; Allan's on my shoulder and Nathan's around the left side of my waist. I could feel a few unwanted gazes on me and the guys not liking the attention, I decided to try and defuse the situation.

"Allan, what-" was all I got out before I was interrupted.

"Nathan Peterson, what are you up to now?"

I heard Nathan grumble "Oh great" under his breath as I scanned the room to see who was coming to join the three of us. Out from behind a huge bulky guy, who would give 'The Hulk' a run for his money stepped out petite little Perry, with one eyebrow raised.

"Well…"

"Nothing, Mana and I were just dancing"

"Uh-huh not from where I was standing"

I flushed how many people were bear witness to our almost public display of affection.

"Perry why don't you go back to your group of girlfriends?"

"Well Nathan, Mana just so happens to be a part of my group of girlfriends. So if I go she comes with me"

I just stand there, eyes wide as I watch the two of them bickering and scowling at each other. Suddenly Perry reaches forward grasp my hand and pulls me away and out of the hands of both Allan and Nathan.

"I'm sorry about that Mana. For just friends, Allan is sure protective of you"

"I don't know what the problem was we were just dancing" I say defensively.

Stopping and turning to face me, Perry eyed me and gave me a 'oh really' look.

"Ok so maybe there could have been a kiss but what's so bad about a little kiss?"

"Mana the thing to know about my little brother-

"He's your brother? I thought you two looked similar" I announce cutting her off midsentence.

"Yeah were twins. I'm a few minutes older. But that's not the point, the point is Nathan has a tendency to be a bit of a player. And I don't know what his intention were with you, but I not going to chance it okay"

"Oh okay. Thanks" I mutter embarrassed.

I didn't want to be played, the kiss was as far as I was willing to go and as comfortable as I would get. If Nathan wanted more and thought I was leading him on, then I would have to find him and apologise.

Perry and I had reached the others and shortly followed by Allan.

"Mana can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Allan, girls I'll be right back"

Following Allan out to the back to get some privacy and away from the noise, Allan turn to me face full of concern.

"Are you okay Mana? Nathan didn't hurt you or didn't do anything you didn't want to?"

I had to smile, he was so sweet and caring "Yes Allan I'm fine. Nothing bad happened between Nathan and me."

"That's good, if anyone makes you feel uncomfortable just come find me right-oh. Okay well its pass 10, so it won't be long until we have to leave. I'll come get you when it's time to leave, if I can manage to drag you away from the girls that is. I think there quite fond of you."

"I like them a lot. There easy to get along with." I say smiling sweetly again.

Heading back in Allan and I separated, when someone called him over and I continued my way back to the girls stopping and having a chat to some people on the way. Finding the girls I stayed with them for the remainder of the night, having a few more drinks; of water, dancing and talking. When I checked the time it was almost quarter to eleven, so standing up I went to bid them farewell.

"You're leaving?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah I got to be back by 11" I inform them.

"Aww bummer"

"I agree with Jasmine, sucks that you have to go" Perry added in.

"Yeah it is. It was so great meeting you all"

"Hey Mana what's your number? That way we can keep in contact." Susie asked.

"Oh great idea, here it is, ready?" I wait as I see them all pull out there phones.

Saving my number they tell me that they will message me later so that way I'll get their numbers as well. Hugging them goodbye, I make my way through the crowd to find Allan. I'm heading around a corner when I feel a hand grab my elbow, stopping I turn to face Nathan.

"Nathan what are you doing?"

"I want to apologise"

He wants to apologise? And here I was thinking that I needed to apologise to him.

"What are you apologising for?"

"I wanted to say sorry about before. I didn't know you and Allan were an item, otherwise I wouldn't of approached you the second time on the dance floor"

"Oh well thanks, but Allan and I aren't together were just good friends"

"Really?! I could have swore by the way he was with you, you two were dating."

"No. No. Just friends."

"Got ya. Well that's not the only reason I wanted to say sorry. I know what Perry would have told you about me, while to some degree that it's true I can be a bit of a player I just wanted to let you know I was never playing with you and if you got that impression than I'm sorry"

"It's okay. Anyway it's not like I expected relationship or nothing. It was just gonna be a kiss, you know, to live a little."

"I do know Mana and I would hate to ruin your plan of living a little by not forefeeling that desire"

I stood there looking at him wondering if he meant what he said, and just as the thought popped into my head he removed his hands from my elbow and moved them up to my checks. While Nathan leaned down he simultaneously tilted my face up to meet his. I could feel myself blush as he gazed intently at me, his green eyes darkening as the desire for the kiss not only consumed me but also him. And before any other thoughts could flow through my mind I felt his lips on mine. They felt strong while at the same time soft and warm. Feeling his tongue slide against my bottom lip before trying to seek entrance into my mouth, a request I was more than willing to oblige to. Our tongues dance with one another in a fight for dominance. A fight that he won.

Needing to breathe we both broke apart though he kept our foreheads touching. As we panted to catch our breath we continuously stared at one another trying to gage what the other is thinking.

I was the first to break.

"Wow"

"You could say that again Mana"

I blush immediately. I have never been kissed like that before, I know I have had the few odd kisses some on the checks and some on my lips, but none were ever like the one I just experienced with Nathan.

Although I had to go I found myself not wanting to, but if I didn't both Allan and I would have to feel the wrath of Mahad.

"I'm sorry Nathan but I've got to go"

"I know Mana and that's why I stopped you I knew this would be my last chance and I'm glad I took it" he said as he tug a lose strand of my hair behind my ear.

Turning I went to resume my search for Allan when Nathan stopped me again.

"What's your number Mana maybe one day we could pick this up again when were ready? Cause like I said I was never playing with you"

When I finished telling him my number I leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the check before making my finally retreat. I hadn't gone far when Allan and I bumped in to one another.

"You ready to go Mana?"

"I am, yes."

Leading me to the front of the house Allan and I exit and make our way down to the car. Opening my door and helping me in, he then makes his way over to the other side and hops in the driver's seat and pulls away. Not long are we into the drive do I get a text message. Rolling my eyes thinking its Mahad messaging to remain us what time we are required back I hesitantly open the text to find it from an unknown number. Opening it up I read its contents.

Message.

_**An immense pleasure to meet you Mana and I do hope we meet again. If we're unfortunate to be blessed with a second chance to meet, I wish you the best in life and I won't forget our superb moment together.**_

_**\- Nathan**_

I smile at the thoughtfulness of his message and subconsciously raise my hand to trace my lips, still feeling the slight tingle left on them after the kiss. I'm pulled out of my reminiscing by Allan.

"You okay Mana? You seem a bit out of it"

"I'm fine, tired I guess, those girls know how to party; dancing and all"

"Plus the alcohol is probably starting to make you drowsy. And I'm sorry for having ditched you"

"I only had two drinks but I guess. Don't be sorry I had fun with the girl and became good friends fast. So don't worry it was all great and I had a great time"

"I'm sorry about Nathan too"

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about, anyway Nathan apologised to me"

"He apologised to you? After? When did you see him again?"

"Yes he did. He apologise right before you and I found each other. He didn't want me to think he was playing me."

The only response I got from Allan was a snort.

We had pulled up at Karim's place and Allan was walking me to the door.

"You coming in?" I asked as I reached for the handle.

"No, I better be getting back so mum doesn't worry about me"

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked as I hugged him.

"Yeah you will can't get rid of me"

As we begin to pull apart Allan tightens his arms around me and pulls me back towards him and leans down brushing his lips softly across mine. I stiffen for a moment before pulling away from him.

"Allan I'm sorry but I can't, I don't feel the same. You're one of my closes friends, you're like a brother to me. I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise, I didn't mean to" I say looking down at my hands. Too afraid to face his expression.

"It's okay I understand and I respect that. Don't worry about thinking you lead me on, you didn't Mana"

I quickly raise my head to gaze at him. _'He's really not mad. And he respects me for my choice and how I feel about him' _raising my hand I caress his check and smile lovingly at him. I may not love him the way he wants me to but I do love him, just like a brother. And that's what I tell him and receive a genuine happy smile.

Kissing me lightly on my forehead he bids me goodnight and retreats back to the car and I watch as he pulls out and away from and the house down the street, and wonder if I will still see him tomorrow as while I didn't see anger, I did see his pain from my rejection.

Signing I head inside and wait for tomorrow. For it will only be tomorrow when I receive my answer as to whether I will see Allan.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** How's that? And what did you think of my add in's? I really didn't plan to put them in, they kind of just popped up while I was writing. Would you like to see them again?**

**I'm always open to suggestions, request (if I can fit it in) and advice. **

**If I described Susie wrong and upset anyone then I am so sorry, I'm not a racist and did not mean to offend or any disrespects by having her dating another female.**

**If anyone didn't like that I put into a same sex couple, then tough. I will not apologise, I'm all for same sex couple, I even have friends who like the same sex and they are some of the best people I know and shame on those who think otherwise.**

**I'm planning to update once a month now, now that I'm a bit more organised and I'll be update all my stories at the same time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**** Please read my A/N at the end! **

* * *

Chapter 4

I did see Allan the next day. As he said he would he came around the next day, he arrived at about 10 o'clock- thank god- I was out like a light as soon as I was able to get passed Mahad and put my head on my pillow and didn't wake up until about 9. I feared that things between us were going to be awkward and different between us. When Allan arrived he acted as if last night didn't happen, not wanting for things to change I went along with him in pretending the attempted kiss never happen.

That was a week ago.

The last week of mine and Mahad's stay at Karim's flew by. Allan and I mostly hung out at either Karim's or at Allan's grandparents place, never really going out much we did most of that in the first week. We did occasionally go out, but it was never for long. Our farewell was emotional- well on my part anyway- we hugged, a few I'll miss you, a kiss on my check and the few stray tears escaping from me. I would miss Allan dearly and not knowing when the next time I would see him again made the goodbyes that much more painful.

Back at home I was sitting at my desk looking through the photos that had been taken while Mahad and I were on our trip. Opening up my photo album I flicked trough to the next page and started to put in the photos of Allan and myself, me, Mahad and Karim, a group picture of the four of us and pictures of Allan and me at all the places we went to; the movies, pool, shopping trips and some with his bike. All good memories that I will cherish.

Allan had seen my photo album during one of the many days we stayed in. As he looked through the photos I told him all about my friends and what we were up to in the pictures, he laughed saying he would like to meet my friends as they seem like easy-going and fun people, I mentioned how great that would be, even though we both knew that it most likely would not happen.

Mahad and I didn't get back until late so we ordered Indian curry, I got my favourite mild mango curry and Mahad got coconut chicken. Finishing dinner and having cleaned up after I made my way upstairs for a shower, while Mahad was still pondering around in the kitchen. Leaving the bathroom I found myself dead-beat tired after the long and tearful day and all I wanted to do was to go to bed and sleep the night away. Slinking downstairs I gave Mahad a quick kiss on the check and said goodnight before retreating back upstairs to my room and in to bed.

I'm awoken by a buzzing and see the screen of my phone alight. I keep my phone on silent so that if I do get calls or texts at night my phone vibrates instead of the high cheeriness of my ringtone, as to not wake Mahad. Reaching over I grab my phone, with my blurry eyes from having just been woken I can't really make out who the caller is.

"Hawo?" I say trying to muffle my yawn, though I know I fail.

"Hi, did I wake?"

Yami, should have known. Everyone knew I was returning to today, so Yami would of course be ring to make sure were alright. But now? What time is it now anyway?

"What time is it?"

I could hear him chuckling "It 9:50pm grandma"

"Shut up Yami, I've had a long day" I retort.

I can now hear deep strong laughter coming through the phone "I can tell"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I can feel my tiredness working up to annoyance.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'll let you get back to sleep Mana. I just wanted to make sure you and Mahad arrived home safely"

"We did, thanks for checking up" and I can feel myself calm instantly. The simplest things he says always seem to relax me.

"I'll come see you and Mahad tomorrow okay. But for now go back to sleep"

"Okay sounds good. Goodnight Yami"

"Goodnight Mana. I missed you and glad that your back"

And then the line goes dead. Oh how I've missed him and everyone else as well and cannot wait to see them all again. Putting my phone back on my bed side drawer I roll over and once again succumb to sleep.

I wake to the sun shining through my curtains, rolling onto my back I waited until I was fully awake and for everything to become focused. Pulling myself out of bed I made my way down into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Mahad was nowhere to be seen, meaning he still must be in bed. Raiding the fridge/freezer and all the cupboard I could not find anything that I could have for breakfast. No eggs, no bread, milk or even some fruit. There was a can of spaghetti in the one of the cupboard, but spaghetti for breakfast did not sound all that appealing. I debated skipping breakfast but my stomach protested against, so making my way back up to my room I quickly changed into a pair of dark denim jeans and a red singlet top, gave my hair a few strokes with my brush, than it was put up in to a loose ponytail, quick brush of my teeth, purse, phone and house keys in hand. Heading back downstairs I rushed through writing a little note for Mahad-just in case he woke up and I was still gone-telling him that I have gone to get something for breakfast and would be home soon.

The nearest café was only a few blocks away and in our friendly little neighbourhood there was nothing to worry about. There were already a few people seated in and outside the café when I arrived and two people ahead of me waiting to place their order, this gave me a chance to think about what I wanted. I already knew what I would get Mahad, he was easy, it was just wondering what I felt like eating that was the difficult part. By the time I arrived at the front counter I had made my mind up, I place Mahad's order of two bagels with cream cheese, one vegie omelette with crispy bacon on the side and a cup of coffee, whilst I got two slices of whole-wheat toast, a bowl of fruit salad and an orange juice, all to go. It didn't take long for my order to be ready and for me to be heading back home.

Arriving back at home and going straight in to the kitchen, I started to unpack and reserved our breakfast on to plates. I was just getting some cutlery out from the draws when Mahad walked in.

"Mmm. Smells good Mana, thanks" Mahad commended as he sat down and pulled the plate with his breakfast displayed out on it and his coffee closer to him.

Handing Mahad his set of cutlery, I moved around the table to my chair to start my breakfast, leaving Mahad and I to eat in a comfortable silence. Once finished Mahad offered to clean up seeing as I went out and got breakfast. While Mahad worked on the dishes, I headed to my room deep in thought as what I would do today. I know I should probably unpack, but all I wanted to do was go see my friends and give them a more detailed explanation of the last week I had away and the party Allan and I went to. The next day after the party I had received four new friend requests on facebook and four texts messages from unknown numbers, when opening them all up I found they were from Jasmine, Perry, Nicole and Susie. I had only known those girls for a short time but I felt close to them and we all became close friends that night. It was only a few days after that I got another friend request, the request was from Nathan. I could only guess that he saw that Perry and I had become friends on facebook then added me, not that I mind. I was quiet thrilled actually. And I know the girls will be thrilled about that bit of news.

Glancing at the clock as I walked into my room in noticed the time to be 9:17am _'Wow it's really been 2 hours since I woke up'_. Picking up my phone I went to message Serenity, Corey and Hayley when I remember Yami was supposed to be coming over today sometime. _'I wonder what time he'll get here'_ selecting the link of my previous texts I had with Yami, I wrote him a quick message.

_**Hi what time were you thinking of coming over?**_

Finishing off and sending the message, I waited for his reply.

_**Hey I'm actually about to head over now. That okay?**_

'_I can see the girl this afternoon'_ with my decision made I quickly reply back.

_**Yeah that's no problem, see you soon.**_

While having to wait for Yami, I make my way over to by bags that I bumped near my drawers last night to unpack.

I've been laying on my bed of I don't know how long still waiting for Yami to arrive _'Gee if I knew he would take this long I could of gone see Serenity and the other girls and stop by his on my way home'_. Pulling out my mobile to message him to see if he was okay. I was about to press send when I heard voices downstairs, just audible enough for me to hear.

"Hey Mahad glad to see you back" the first voice called out.

"Yami good to see you. Came to see Mana?"

"Yeah. I told her yesterday I would be over"

"Ok well she's upstairs in her room unpacking. I think. Who knows with that girl"

"Ok thanks see you later"

Leaping off my bed I stood facing the door ready to give him a piece of my mind for making me worried, when a thought emerged into my head. Smiling devilishly, I snuck up closer to the doorway and hid.

I could hear his footsteps increase, getting louder and closer.

"Hey Mana you up here? Mana?"

He was in my doorway now I could tell. Holding my breath I hoped he wouldn't find me yet. _'Come on, come on just a few more steps'_. My praise must have been answered as Yami took those few last steps facing my bed, his back to me. Taking this opportunity I lunged forward. Jumping on his back with my full force, caused Yami to lose his balance-like I hoped he would- and fell forward just short of my bed. I moved my arms from off his shoulders, sitting up straight I straddle his lower back.

"Now who is the winner? That's right me. I told you Yami, I would win" I said smiling at my victory and his defeat.

"Nice to see you back from your holiday Mana. Though I wouldn't call yourself the winner"

"And why not? I'm the one on top, so therefore I'm-Ahh-"

"The loser Mana"

Opening my eyes I came to stare straight into Yami's piercing eyes.

In one quick move that caught me completely off guard, Yami had twisted on to his side wrapped one arm around my waist, then rolled back over onto his stomach pulling me along with him and somehow ended up underneath him. He was lying in-between my legs, resting his weight on his elbows that he had place on both sides of me and was looking at me with smug smile. Not giving in to defeat I raised my hand and placed them on his chest trying to push him off so I could take him down again.

Though as it would be my luck had ran out. One at a time he grabbed my hands and encased them in his own. Holding them by my head while he continued to hold his weight on his elbows so not to squish me.

"Told you I would win Mana"

I could feel his breath on my face with each word he spoke, the warmth of his body covering mine like a blanket, the firmness yet at the same time the softness of fingers as they rest in-between mine and the heat of his stare as his amethyst with a crimson mix continued to stare deep into my eyes.

My heart rate stared to pick up beating at a rapid pace, my breathing deepens and the butterflies broke lose in my stomach. _'What is going on? These reactions, I have never experienced theses with Yami. The last time I experienced all this was my kiss with Nathan, but never once with Yami. So why now?'_

We continued to stare at one another, not one of us moving an inch we just laid there staring. Once in a while Yami's eyes would flicker across my face. I felt my own eyes trailing across his face every now and then, but would always find their way back to stare into Yami's.

Yami stared to lower his head bringing it closer to mine. Not knowing what was happening or going to happen I held my breath. He continued to lower his head until his mouth was at my left ear, his lips grazing it when he spoke.

"Surrender to me Mana, you cannot win"

"Never" I say breathlessly and I could feel smug grin etched across his lips

A welcome shiver runs down my spine and I seal my lips together as an involuntary moan threatens to escape my lips. Why I apparently felt the need to moan I have no idea. Pulling his head back up our eye lock with each other's once again, though this time his crimson has become more visible making them look darker.

I could feel the blush sweep across my cheeks and slowly make its way down to my chest.

'_Oh god what is he doing to me? What is happening?'_

**Yami's POV**

I didn't think Mana would have forgotten about our little match, but a sneak attack from behind, well I didn't see that coming. Though it will be something that I would have to keep an eye out for next time. Even though it didn't seem to work in Mana's favour, she had the upper hand all for about 2 minutes before I turned the tables and won the match, once again.

Currently I have found myself to be lying on top of her in-between her legs and holding her hands in mine next to her head. I could feel the slight grazing kiss of her breasts upon my chest as they rise and fall in sync to her deep breathing. I tried to keep my eyes fixed on Mana's but I could feel them betraying me and moving across her face. Their first destination; her lips, as soon as they rested on her lips I pulled my eyes away just as quick. I allowed my gaze to linger all over her face, though refusing to permit myself to look at her lips, before returning to her eyes that were now studying my face.

With Mana incapable of moving therefore very little chance of her overthrowing me I leant down to whisper in her ear maybe a little too closely as my lips were brushing along her ear when I spoke.

"Surrender to me Mana, you cannot win"

"Never" she said back a little too breathlessly.

And I couldn't help the smug smile that formed on my lips at her defiance and refusal to give in. Mana was never one to give up and would always fight for what was right and what she believed.

Pulling my head back up to look at her, I found myself only centimetres away from her face. If I was to lean down just a little my lips would meet hers. I found myself battling with the choice of leaning closer or pulling back.

With the call of Mahad from downstairs my inner battle was decided for me. Hoping off Mana I rose and extended my hand down to help her up.

"Alright fine, you win this round Yami but next time I'm going to be the winner"

"Whatever you say Mana"

As Mana moved to leave her room to go see Mahad, I stood frozen on the spot, my brows formed in to a heavy frown, as confusion swept through my mind.

'_Why was I having such a battle with myself with the decision whether to either get off Mana or lean in? It's an obvious answer; Get Off!_

_So why was I so tempted to lean in and steal a kiss? Mana is my best friend, I couldn't do that to her it would only confuse her and probably scare her. Anyway I'm not the cheating kind, I'm a one woman man and I have a girlfriend; Emma. _

_Emma... This is all her doing, she's got me so riled up about the fight that I was weak enough to entertain the thought of kissing Mana. Oh and I beat Emma would love that, all our fights somehow end up being about Mana. She goes on about how were always together, how close we are, how we seem inseparable, well duh were best friends. That's what best friends do, but no that's not what best friends do, oh no, to Emma that's what couples or people who want to enter into a relationship do. So me kissing Mana would only prove her right. Which she is not!_

_But ahh I don't know how many times I have to tell her that I don't care about Mana that way. I just see her in a friend way. Emma goes on and on about her, always bringing Mana up in a fight even when it isn't about Mana. I mean she brought Mana up when we disagreed about what movie we wanted to watch, saying something about how I only wanted to watch the one I chose because it was probably Mana's favourite- boy was she wrong, Mana hates that movie as much as Emma. Her constant digs at Mana is making me lose my mind. I mean I was thinking of kissing her, that's how much Emma is driving me insane, not only that but extremely angry, Emma knew that getting with me, also meant accepting Mana. No way would I get with someone who would try to get rid of Mana so she was out of my life or make me chose between the two. Because Mana would win every time hands down'_

"Hey Yami, you coming down or staying up there all day?"

Mana's call from downstairs broke me from my thoughts, I was starting to head out of Mana's room when a melody caught my attention turning around I found Mana's mobile on her bed, its screen alight.

"Hey Mana your phone is ringing"

"Oh can you answer it, I'll be right up"

Walking over to Mana's bed I reached down and grabbed her phone, holding up her phone I looked at the screen to see who the caller was.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** What did we all think? Who do you reckon the caller is? And what about Allan wanting to meet Mana's friends. Will he get that chance? Will he come alone? Let me know your opinions. I would love to read them. **

**Ok I know I said I was going on hiatus and I officially am now. I had all my chapter 4's done I just needed to check them over. I could have just left them and updated them when I came back but because I'm not sure when that will be, I thought I would give you all theses to tie you over until my return. **


End file.
